Best of Both Worlds
by Maaian
Summary: There had been no place left for her in Hogwarts so she was not accepted in. Alexandra, a true witch, has never been introduced to the magic world. Until now ... such tale never has been told! please read and subscribe!


**Alexandra**

**A Curved Stick**

It was night and it was cold and I was freezing. Somehow I've found myself striding through the streets of a thunderously wintery London, wearing nothing but a forget-me-not pink mini dress that barely covered my butt. Every inch of my body was thoroughly Goosebumps-ed and shaking, and I was frantically smoothing my hands up and down my forearms trying to create a source of warmth, but not so much successfully.

'Just why didn't we take coats?' I asked Debbie once more through my chattering teeth.

Debbie, who was walking by my side, was wearing an identical dress to mine, however the cold didn't seem to bother her at all. Hands placed by her sides, teeth still and body smooth and even, she simply ignored the temperatures and paced forward as if it were a hot summery day.

'Stop asking that,' she snapped, obviously annoyed. 'It was you who said we'll be there in a second.'

I groaned and glanced up at the sky. Not so much hope there. Through the narrow gap between the towering houses around us I caught a snatch of the fat layer of grey clouds that had attacked the sky. It was actually miraculous that it did not rain yet.

Debbie stopped walking suddenly and studied the deserted path with a fearful glance. 'You know, I don't like this place very much. I'm not sure I even know these streets,' she gestured at the lit street sign. 'Have you ever heard of a "Brownlow Rd"?'

I laughed shakily, stopping too. 'Relax, Deb, this is my neighbourhood, I know it as good as I know myself.'

'It still does not mean we couldn't have lost our way in the dark,' she said stubbornly.

'You're right, and good for you for being watchful, but we haven't,' I retorted impatiently. 'We were intending to pass through Brownlow Rd.'

'Were we?' she said uncertainly. 'Are you sure?'

I nodded sharply, so it won't look like a shutter due to the weather. 'One hundred per cent sure.'

'Not even the teeniest tiniest chance we've got lost?'

'Not even that.'

'Fine then,' she exhaled defeated and started pacing again. 'Remind me, tough, why didn't we just go through the main road? That would've been much easier. And much more pleasant.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Because it is freezing.'

'And how does walking in the scariest deserted streets help, exactly?'

'It makes the cold less cold.'

'Does it?'

'Just shut up and keep walking, will you?' I said annoyed and pushed her a bit forward.

She laughed but started walking again.

Actually, this wasn't much truthful. My primary motivation behind going through the dark empty streets instead of the crowded Middleton Rd, was we not being seen. Because we would've looked seriously pathetic walking with these dresses in front of rational people who wore coats and woolen hats. Plus I didn't want to embarrass myself and fall right down to the solid pavement with those madly high hills with all the people watching. I'd rather do a modest performance in front of only Debbie. Naturally it would have never been my choice of clothing, but I was going out with Debbie, and since Debbie's motto was 'Debbie says, Debbie it is,' my chances of winning were infinitesimal, I therefor gave up in the first place.

Debbie flipped her black hair backwards and said, 'No offence, Lexie, but I don't like your neighbourhood.'

'I don't like it either.'

'Good,' she said.

Then there was a loud crack, which surprised me so much I jumped, and on my way back to land my hill twisted between two tiles and the next thing you know I was smacked to the ground. My lips gaped as I looked up to realize three figures had popped out of thin air. Their backs were turned to me and I could guess they were two boys and a girl by the length of their hair.

'What the -?' was all I could get out of my mouth.

They spun to face us immediately. I notice they were all wearing smiles on their faces but as soon as they saw us all of which disappeared rapidly.

'Shit,' the girl cursed. She had a bushy brown hair and puffy bangs which almost reached her eyes. Colour was hastily leaving her face, and it made her look a lot like a porcelain doll.

'Not such good timing, is it?' asked one of the boys. His hair was so red it looked as though his head was on fire.

The third one shook his head. 'No, not so much.' His green eyes where flickering behind a pair of circular glasses, and his hair was dark and … wow! a nice tattoo there. A lighting shape was engraved on his forehead.

How could they have appeared so suddenly? How could they have just … ?

I looked around and noticed Debbie, lying on the pavement next to me, and we exchanged agog faces. Who the hell were they?

With difficulty I straighten myself up. 'How did you do that?' I breathed out.

They kept on talking as if I didn't say a thing.

'Come on Hermione, do your thing,' the ginger one said.

'Who are you?' I tried again. 'How the hell did you do that?'

The tattooed guy glanced at me for a second and said furiously, 'Hermione!'

'Sorry, sorry,' the girl named Hermione said as she took something out of her pocket. It was a curved stick. She pointed it at Debbie.

She was so serious and self-important it was laughable. But it wasn't funny at that moment. Who were they? And just how did they appear so suddenly? Was it just my imagination? No, Debbie saw it too. I didn't know what that stupid stick was, but it sure as hell seemed frightening in that girl's hand.

'What's that?' I asked.

'Hermione,' the tattooed guy said with somewhat nervousness. 'Do it already.'

'Do what?' Debbie burst. 'What are you going to do? Who are you? How did you appear out of nothing? You weren't here, and then suddenly you were. And …' her voice trailed away.

'Hermione!' the tattooed guy hissed.

'Here, here, I'm doing it,' said the girl and raised the stick. It was a stick. A common curved stick. Why was she raising a stick? And so seriously.

And then it dawned on me: they must have been those fantasy freaks. Yes, that was it! Those who wear costumes and play fantasy game. Yes, this was just a show. But how did they appear so …? Oh, they had hid covered with black cloaks against a wall and exposed themselves in front of us so it would seem like they appeared out of nowhere. Oh, what a joke!

'Good one,' I said and started laughing hysterically, reliving myself of all the fruitless tense I had felt earlier. 'Gosh, and you are convincing!'

Mid-movement, stick raised and mouth open the girl stopped to stare at me confusedly. Both of the guys did the same. Debbie also.

I kept on laughing. 'Can't you see?' I asked Debbie. 'They are fantasy freaks. Like Lora, in our school? This should be illegal, you know,' I turned to the threesome. 'You should play those games with your friends only. You gave us one hell of a fright.'

Debbie finally understood and burst out laughing as well. 'Oh, you guys are good,' she cried.

The freaks stared at us for a second mesmerized. Then the girl named Hermione and the ginger guy started giggling too. So hard they clenched their stomachs. So hard it did not seem like they were laughing _along_.

Why were they laughing at _us_? Debbie and I exchanged confused looks, our laughter turning into unsure sniggers.

The tattooed guy didn't lose control, but gave an amused smile and said, 'Hermione, just do it. We have to get out of here.'

'Yes, yes,' Hermione said between giggles. 'This was just so funny.'

This took all my confidence away. Why were they laughing at _us_? Maybe I was wrong? My snigger faded away. So did Debbie's.

'Okay, okay, here goes,' Hermione said and steadied herself once again and raised her stick. There was a moment of intimidating seriousness, but then she crumbled and burst out laughing once more.

The tattooed guy was not smiling now. 'Get a grip Hermione,' and he raised another curved stick from his belt.

'No, I can do it,' Hermione insisted and raised her own.

Now I did not think it was funny. In perfect synchronization they both murmured something, something intelligible, something not in English, something like 'Oblivious' or 'Oblivion', and pointed their sticks right at Debbie.

And then light, green light, erupted from both of the sticks and hit Debbie right at the head. She collapsed to the ground unconscious.

I couldn't do nothing but stare. This could not have happened. Shit. Shit. Oblivion? Oblivious? Had they killed her? What was that? Who were they?

'Harry what did you do that for?'

I looked at Debbie laying there. Everything _they_, whoever they were, said seemed underwater and distant.

'I told you I was going to do it.'

'Oh, bagger. Now she's not going to remember anything.'

'Do not blame me, Hermione.'

'Okay, okay. What are we going to do now?

'We have to go. We need to erase her memory as well. I'll do it myself this time.'

I understood the 'her' was a reference to myself and that brought me back to my senses. I raised my gaze: the tattooed guy was raising his own stick again and pointing it at me.

I opened my mouth: 'What was that?' was all that came out. 'What _was_ that?'

The guy took no notice of my question and started murmuring that thing again. I cringed in fright. He was going to kill me too now. Shit. Shit.

But Harry only pronounced the letter O when suddenly there was a loud bang. The four of us jumped.

'We've gotta go, Harry,' said Hermione

Harry shook his head still pointing at me. 'No, I have to erase her memory first.'

Erase my memory? What the hell was he talking about? Footsteps were coming from the alley behind us.

'Harry, there's no time,' Hermione said. 'I'll come finish it later. Ron, Harry, both of you, come here.'

Harry, deafeded, tucked his stick in his belt, and both he and the ginger guy, Ron I guess, ran towards Hermione. The three of them stood side by side holding hands. There was a very loud crack and they disappeared. Just like that. Shit. Who were they? How did they do it? Disappearing, erupting light from a stick, killing someone with it, talking about erasing memory, who were they? _What _were they?

I then remembered and bent over kneeling near Debbie who was still unconscious. She could not be dead. This was not possible. I shook her hard.

'Debbie,' I said my voice trembling, 'are you okay?'

Debbie did not move. Oh my god, I thought, they killed her. Then, No, they can't have.

'Debbie!' I yelled in her ear, tears escaping my eyes. 'Debbie! Answer me!'

Nothing.

'Debbie, please!' she could not be dead. She could not.

No change.

'Oh, shit, Debbie, shit,' I cursed.

And then Debbie opened her eyes weakly.

'Oh,' I cried and warped her in a hug. 'Oh, I thought they killed you Debbie! Oh, but you are alive! Thank God!'

Debbie did not hug me back. Debbie pushed me away.

'I'm sorry,' she said. Her face was weird. 'But who are you?'

I stared at her unbelieving. I understood: They had not killed her. They had erased her memory.


End file.
